He Could Wait
by incendiarydissension
Summary: Somehow, even with all the things she had put him through, he still managed to care for her. Some fluffy stuff. There was a comic that inspired this, but I can't find it- so if you see something like this in drawing form, that's probably it... Tiny bit of language, if you mind that stuff.


Somehow, even with all the things she had put him through, he still managed to care for her.

As he walked the long stretches of sand, he became aware of a faint noise in the distance. Looking up curiously, he turned towards the sound. Was that... crying?

Tavros approached the figure in the distance, trying to keep the sand from crunching under his feet.

Wh-

Vriska?

Maybe she wasn't crying. Maybe she was sick or something. Confusion welled up in him, and he tentatively approached her.

She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Occasionally she would sniff and wipe her sleeve across her face.

"Uh... Vriska?" he tried to say, but his voice came out as an inaudible squeak. Swallowing, he concluded that saying anything would just be awkward. Instead, he knelt and sat cross-legged next to her, feeling very out of place.

She turned her face away from him, putting her arm down and trying to look normal. Tavros tried to look discreetly at her face, but when she cut her eyes at him, cheeks hot with tears, he quickly looked away.

why did my lusus never teach me how to do this

He tried to stay still, not touching her, and she did the same, suppressing sobs with her sleeve.

do something, stupid!

"Vvvr-"

His voice still didn't work. He felt his heart beating wildly underneath his shirt. He could feel his pulse in the palms of his hands and the small of his back.

how does kanaya do this so easily

Finally, he extended an arm and put it around Vriska.

She stiffened at first, but then looked up at him. Through her glasses, her eyes were puffy and a blush was dashed lightly across her cheeks. Their eyes met, and he stared uncomfortably back at her.

WHICH EYE DO I LOOK AT?

Books made it look really easy. When you really "met someone's eyes", you had to choose one and stare at it. Which made it all the more embarrassing if you realized they were looking at your other eye.

He was starting to falter now. He didn't want to break eye contact with her, but this was just too awkward-

is this what a moirail has to do?

She turned away, making as if to leave, but he put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped.

They leaned into each other. He felt clumsy when he hugged her, feeling like he would crush her with one squeeze. She usually seemed so strong, so defiant. Now he had to be the strong one. How did that work? Were they supposed to switch like that?

Then she let out a loud gasp and began crying earnestly into his sleeve.

she's so... not bitchy when she's sad

i wish she was nicer when she's in a good mood

He let her sink into him, clutching his sleeve, mouth open and glasses sideways. Tears leaked into his shirt, probably staining it, but he didn't care. He could feel every detail of her, the crease of her jeans, the texture of her hair. His senses were going into overdrive.

whatdoidowhatdoisayohmygodhowdopeopledealwiththisi mgoingtoexplode

Slowly, he put her arms around her. For a while they just sat, her tears dying down.

my leg's going numb

Slowly he shifted, trying not to disturb her. She moved anyway, trying to pull away.

nooo

He grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her back, expecting a struggle, but instead she just sniffled and sat back down next to him. Then she lay down with her head in his lap, starting to cry again. Tavros put a cautious hand on her head, trying to be gentle and caring, but not entirely sure how.

"Are you..." he began, but, not sure how to finish, he decided he was content just stroking her hair. She snuggled into him, breathing deepening and slowing until he was sure she was asleep.

...sky was looking pretty good today.

...um...

He sighed and looked down at Vriska. She was going to be asleep for a long time.

But that was okay.

He could wait.


End file.
